Family Isn't Just Blood
by Mz.AshleyJane
Summary: Erin, Dave, and Jason get this crazy idea to ADOPT! What will happen when they get the B.A.U. kids to adopt? Boy, are they in for a time of their lives! Will include a majority of the Criminal Minds Cast!C: Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

* * *

Jason Gideon, David Rossi, and Erin Strauss where sitting at their coffee table in the house they all lived in. All three worked together in the B.A.U. and decided, since they all trusted eachother, that they could share a place. It'd be easier on them to get to work, and their payment only went to one household, so they had extra money.

Erin let her eyes wander around the small kitchen for a couple minutes before she get down her cup of tea. "I think that we should adopt some kids!" A smile playing on her lips. She had always wanted a child of her own, but the way she lived got in the way, and so did her job. "I think that we need the company, plus I love kids!"

Rossi burst out laughing when she said that. _Erin Strauss_ loving _kids_? The thought was just to funny to the old profiler. He knew his friend well enough to know that the woman was cold hearted, and a total bitch. "Erin, there is no way in hell you want kids!"

"I agree with David, we know you better than you know yourself Erin, we know that you don't like kids! Hell, you don't even like some adults!" Jason added his own voice into the conversation. His eyes leaving his newspaper only for a second. "Plus, how could we raise kids with the kind of job we have?"

Erin's shoulders slumped a little. She really did love kids, she just never had any because her life got in the way! But, since she was getting older, she knew that adoption was the only way. "I understand and respect your opinions, but whether you like it or not, I am going to adopt! I've always wanted a son and daughter!"

Jason put his paper down and took his reading glasses off, "You're serious about this?" he asked, looking straight into the younger woman's eyes.

"As a heart attack." she responded, looking back. In all her years at the B.A.U., she knew to always look back into the other person's eyes. It makes it seem like you don't have any fear, and are confident with yourself, and your opinion. "I really want this, and since our jobs would get in the way or child care, lets adopt teenagers!"

Rossi raised an eyebrow at his friend, "_Teenagers?"_ She nodded at him, with a puzzled look. "You mean teenagers, as in human's who are going through puberty, with all their hormones mixed up, and they don't know right from wrong?" The idea of dealing with a young girl on her period frightened the old man. He did not want screaming, the throwing of things, and most certainly did not want to go out and buy feminine products! That would be highly embarrassing!

"They might be a handful, but they can at least be home alone without us having to worry." Jason pointed out. He, himself did wonder what it was like to raise a child. He never did though. He thought it was because of his job, and because he never found the one. "I think this would be a wonderful experience."

Erin smiled at this. She knew she would get her way. "This is going to be awesome, I just want a boy and girl. That seems like the right thing to do." she picked up her cup of tea again and started to drink. "Or two girls!"

"Am I the only one who thinks that this is a bad idea?" Rossi asked, in an irritated tone. He loved kids, but never wanted some of his own. The idea of handling a tiny human scared him. What if he did something wrong, like hurt them? "Really, am I?" His question never got answered because his two friends had already stood up.

"Let's go to the nearest adoption center," Jason suggested, holding a shaky hand out to help up Rossi. "We could see if we can get someone today!" Erin seemed thrilled with the idea, while Rossi just grumbled. The trio made their way out the door and into David's SUV.

They all piled in, and Rossi started the car. "Where exactly is the nearest demon- adoption place?" he asked, clearly irritated. Both is colleagues threw him a dirty look for his choice of words. "It's not a demon adoption Dave, it's a place to get sweet little babies from, and it's just around the corner."

Jason gave her a puzzled look, "How do you know where it is?" The woman blushed. She had been thinking about adoption for the past couple weeks, and took it upon herself to research all their is to know about the subject. She busied herself with the seat belt before replying to her friend. "I looked some things about it up." she said sheepishly, not looking into Jason's eyes. The older man gave her a weird look before returning to his seat up front.

It took the trio about 20 minutes to reach the adoption agency. They pulled into a bright colored building with the sign reading "Adoption." Erin wanted to squeal delight, but remained calm. She needed to prove to her friends that she could handle adopting kids. "Here we are!" she said cheerily before unbuckling herself and stepping out of the SUV. "Are you two coming?"

Her friends sat there for a second, lost in their own little worlds. But, both of them were imagining the same things. What was going to happen in the future with their adopted kids? Were things going to go smoothly, or were there going to be difficulties? Would they have to send the teens back, or could they handle them? Both men were called out of their imaginations, when Erin called to them. Both looking at each other, they stepped out. Joining their friend on the sidewalk nearest the building, Jason smiled. "Ready?"

The three friends walked up the stone steps,and into the building. They were overwhelmed with the smell of sugar cookies and play doe. They could hear dozens of children's voices and laughter coming from all directions. Occasionally the trio would see a kid running by, with a line of others chasing them.

"May I help you?" a woman's voice came from beside Jason. "Y'all look lost."She was a young blonde, with deep blue eyes. She sounded like she was from the south because she had a southern drawl, but that could just be the way she talked. Erin stuck out her hand for the younger woman to shake it, after they did Rossi cut in. "We're here to adopt some teenagers."

The worker smiled at Dave, "Right to the point, I like that about you! If y'all would just follow little old me, I'll lead you to my office, where we can get some paperwork done, and then look at some pictures of the kids!" she started to walk away from the trio, and they followed. Their eyes looking everywhere in curiosity. Not one of them was used to so many laughing kids and such bright colors everywhere.

They turned a few corners and finally reached her office. The door read "Ashley Seaver." She unlocked the door and led them all inside. "Miss Seaver isn't in today, so I'm filling in instead, oh and my names Lila Archer!" she explained cheerily. "Take a seat and this will only take a minute. The three profilers sat in the uncomfortable wooden chairs. Lila took a seat the opposite side of the desk.

A couple of minutes of them just sitting in silence, Lila finally pulled up what she was looking for on the laptop. "Here's the adoption application, we normally have y'all call before coming in, but since you all look official like, I'll give you a break and we can just fill it in now." She explained then started to ask them questions.

"Why do you want to adopt?" she asked, looking at them curiously, her hands still resting on the keyboard. Erin replied and told her why. After, she asked each of them their birthday, age range of the kids they want to adopt, workplace, phone numbers, and a lot of other personal information. All up until she reached the question, "How many would you like to adopt, and boy or girl?"

Before the other men could answer, Erin blurted, "As many as we can get, and the sex doesn't matter." Her friends gave her a look like she was crazy. Lila just smiled and closed the laptop. "Well, it's nice to know we have some people out there that actually care for kids, now lets look at some of the kids?" The friends nodded, while both men still gave Erin a weird look.

Getting up, Lila reached into her file cabinet, humming a Kenny Chesney song. Finally pulling out two brown folders, and sitting back down. The folders were labled: "Spencer Reid" and "Jennifer Jareau." Lila pulled out a picture from each folder and placed them down on the desk, scooting them over to the friends. One was of a young boy with a mop of brown hair, and thick glasses, much to big for him. "This is Spencer Reid, he has an IQ of 187, and an eidetic memory." Rossi whistled and muttered, "Damn, smart kid!" Lila smiled and pointed to the second picture. It was of a young girl, around the same age as Spencer. She had long blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. "This is Jennifer Jareau, or as she likes to be called, JJ." Lila explained. "They are both age 13, and very very talented."

The three friends pulled together for a minute, talking things through. Turned out, they thought taking Spencer and JJ would be a good thing, start out with young kids. They turned back the girl a second later. "We'll take them." they said confidently.

Lila clapped her hands together with a big smile on her face, "Alright, JJ and Spence are really good kids and are easy to take care of, both super respectful and good listeners." That was good news to their ears. "But, it's a two day waiting period, its for you guys and them to get ready for the big change."

Erin's and Jason's shoulders slumped sightly. Two days was a long time to wait! Dave, on the other hand was happy! It was two days more to prepare for the tiny humans running a muck in his house. He needed time to prepare for them. He was happy that he had that time. "Alright." Erin said, sadly. She at least wanted to meet the kids first!

Lila smiled again, and happily said, "Would you like to meet them?" Jason and Erin nodded quickly, while Dave did as well. After all, he _was_ curious about how they would react to being adopted. "Yay, follow me and I will lead you to them!" She smiled, walking over to the door and going out. "Spencer's room is down the hall, and JJ's room is right across, the two are best friends!" The three walked behind the adoption worker, while the four of them walked down the hall. Finally turning up in front of JJ's room first.

Without knocking, she walked it. Followed by the three profilers. JJ and Spencer were sitting on JJ's bed, with "A Nightmare On Elm Street" playing on her DVD player. When they walked in, they both jumped a mile and hid under the white sheets. Screaming to go away sightly, Lila scolded them. "JJ, what did I say about scary movies?"

The younger blonde popped her head out, followed by Reid. "Hey, it's not scary!" she shot back, trying to hide a trembling Spencer. "We weren't scared at all!" Spencer nodded shakily. "Yeah!"

Lila sighed, and pointed to the profilers. "This is Jason Gideon, Erin Strauss, and David Rossi, they are going to adopt you guys!" Her voice as happy as could be. Almost like she wanted to get rid of the two. The teens froze in place. "I don't want to get adopted!" Spencer yelled, hiding under the blanket, while JJ looked ecstatic! She was going to get out of this hell hole, and her best friend was going with! "Yes!" seh pumped her fist up in the air. She had been waiting forever to get the hell out of there!

"In two days, you'll be in your new home, so get packing squirts!" Lila teased, the four adults going out of the room. When the door closed, they could hear JJ trying to comfort Reid. "Good luck with those two!" she said, going her own way. The team wandered around for a bit before arriving at the door.

Walking outside and getting into their SUV, the three just sat there for a couple minutes. All lost in their own thoughts.

They were going to be parents!

* * *

_**Hope y'all liked it! This is going to be be much fun writing! Please tell me what you thought about it, and if you think that I should continue, or just leave this idea to someone else.**_

**_I know Strauss isn't acting like herself, but I'll have her be like her a little later in the chapters. Love you all!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Erin Strauss awoke with a start and jumped out of bed quickly. She had a slight feeling that something big was going down today, but she couldn't remember what! Grumbling to herself about loosing her memory, she waddled into the private bathroom that was built in her room. When she reached the sink she brought out her toothbrush and toothpaste, grateful she showered the night before because she really was to lazy to shower now.

When she finished brushing her teeth, she got into a black skirt, red blouse and a black jacket to go around it. She still couldn't remember what the hell she had planned for today! She walked briskly over to Jason's door and knocked loudly.

"We're in the kitchen Erin!" Rossi called. Erin sniffed the air and her mouth watered. Rossi must be cooking, because that smelled delicious! She speed walked into the kitchen and sat down on the chair next to het colleage Jason. "Morning Erin!" he said cheerily.

"GoodMorning agent Gideon." She said, going into boss mode. This happened every morning before work. Her friends looked at her oddly. "Why are you speaking to us like that? Its our day off."

Erin frowned, trying to think of when she asked for this day off. She couldn't remember when! "No it's not, I never asked for this day off." She stated simply, reaching for a plate to fill her empty stomache with. Rossi slappde her hand with a spatula. "We need to save those for the kids!"

"Kids? What kids?" Okay, now she was more confused then ever. "We don't have kids!"

Jason slowly put down the newspaper he just barely picked up. "You mean to tell me you don't remember we need to go pick of the kids we adopted. May I add that it was _your_ idea to adopt them?"

Erin's heart froze. How could she have forgotten about JJ and Spencer? Oh gosh she wasn't doing a very good job at being a mom. "Oh my god, I need to get ready, I feel so bad!" She stood up and ran out of the room. A few moments later the door slammed and you could hear her trying to find some shoes to wear. Ocassionaly the two men would chuckle because the woman let out a few curse words.

"So, Jason are you ready to be a daddy?" Rossi asked teasingly, grabbing his coat and car keys. "Cuz I sure as hell aint." He muttered the last part, hoping that he couldn't hear the last part. He didn't want Jason to know that he was frightened to be a father.

Jason was about to open his mouth when Erin's door opened and she came runing down the hall. "We need to get going! JJ and Spencer are waiting!" Jason chuckled and walked to the door with Rossi. "Bout time you came out! I was starting to think we'd have to dissapoint those kids and not go!" Jason joked. He closed his mouth when Erin gave him a very terrifying glare.

They all piled into Rossi's SUV again and all fell silent. They were all lost in thought about having children in their lives now. How was it going to be?

It wasn't too long until they reached the adoption center. Erin took a deep breathe and put a huge smile on her face. "I'm ready to see my kids." The two other men looked at her like she was on something. Before they could say anything, Erin stepped out of the car and walked up to the steps. Noticing that the other two weren't with her. "Get up here you -!" She didn't finish her sentence because the way to perky Lila opened the door.

"Come on in! JJ and Spencer are waiting, they already have their bags packed!"

Erin nodded and walked in the door, the two others following behind. "They're just down the hall and one to the right. I'll leave you too it."

The trio walked down the hallway, and entered JJ's bedroom again. When they opened the door, they could hear the two kids shouting.

"Come on Spencer, We need to go and fight crime!" JJ called, posing on her bed like a superhero. Spencer was behind her, wearing a similar red cape. His eyes landed on the three older profilers and his eyes went wide. He stood up and whispered something in JJ's ear. She turned quickly and when she laid eyes on the three, she screamed and jumped off the bed.

"You guys have no idea how long I've been here, I am so excited to finally be with a family that will actually care for me."

Spencer stood behind her and when she finished talking, he stepped forward. "Um, I'm Spencer Reid and I have a lot of allergies and I want to know if you have any cats in your house. Oh and I like to eat healthy." The young boy went on like that. He was telling about all the things he likes and all the things he was allergic too, and most importantly, all the things he wants.

"Woah there kid, I get you're a frickin genius, but we need to get going, or else you're Welcome Home food is gonna get cold." Rossi joked, messing up the boys hair. He wimpered and hid behind JJ. The young girl stood in front of him protectivly. "Spencer's like my little brother, I will protect him."

Rossi gave her a weird look, and she steppted closer to him. He screamed a little and hid behind Jason. "Don't let the demon child hurt meee Jason!"

The others gave him a weird look now. Jason patted him on the back. "You're a special little someone ain't you David?" The italian man grumbled and pushed him off.

"Whatever, let's just get home. I didn't slave over a hot stove for the food to get cold."

JJ's eyes light up. "Food? What are we waiting for? LETS GO!"


End file.
